


Dancing With a Stranger

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Edge of Dawn [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: On the night of the monastery's ball Byleth finds herself in a hard position as she watches her favorite student dance with someone else.





	Dancing With a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilers in this story for the Goddess Tower scene between Edelgard/Byleth. Their meeting obviously deviates from that in the game but the story Edelgard tells Byleth is basically the gist of what Edelgard says during that scene in the game so if you haven't played that part yet read at your own risk.

She looked lovely, absolutely stunning as she swept across the ballroom floor in the arms of a stranger. Byleth felt her chest fill with jealousy as her dark blue eyes followed Edelgard across the dance floor. Gentle music filled the ballroom drowning out Byleth’s bitter thoughts for a moment as she watched her lover dance with someone else.

It had been like this all night. Edelgard had no shortage of students, both male and female, asking her to dance. So far Edelgard had turned none of them down. A small paranoid part of Byleth wondered if Edelgard wasn’t doing it on purpose just to needle her. 

“_You’re being ridiculous,_” a tiny voice chided in the back of her head. “ _ It’s a dance what else do you expect her to do? It’s not like you’re willing to dance with her. _” Sothis huffed causing Byleth to chew the inside of her cheek. Pulling her eyes away from her lover she forced herself to scan the rest of the room, realizing she might be being too obvious with her staring. 

“I’m more than willing to dance with her but I can’t,” Byleth muttered her eyes landing on the punch bowl across the room. That had to be something safe to stare at surely...until the thought of punching the boy who had his hand resting on her girlfriend's waist crossed her mind. “Too risky.” 

“_Ah yes b__ecause standing gloomily on the sidelines while you watch her dance with a forlorn look isn’t risky at all, _ ” Byleth could imagine Sothis rolling her eyes as she spoke. _ “This all your fault anyway you were the one who told her you _ _ couldn’t _ _ risk _ _ even _ _ one dance together.” _Byleth let out a shaky breath.

“_And then told her to enjoy herself tonight! _ ” Sothis exclaimed sounding as annoyed as Byleth felt. “ _ How dare you have the nerve to be upset… _” 

“How can you blame me,” Byleth whispered looking around nervously to make sure no one was looking at her carry on a conversation with herself. “I can barely contain myself under normal circumstances if I had her in my arms tonight in front of everyone at the monastery the jig would be up.” Sothis scoffed but did not give Byleth a rebuttal, leaving her host to her own thoughts.

Byleth’s mind drifted to the heated conversation she had with Edelgard the other night about this very topic. While Edelgard had requested at least one dance, Byleth had refused her citing the very reason she had just given the goddess in her head. While Edelgard had eventually agreed with Byleth’s sentiment the argument had ended with Edelgard giving her a three day long silent treatment that was still going strong. 

Edelgard has barely looked at Byleth once tonight let alone mutter a single word.

“You're not going to dance at least once tonight Teach?” Byleth’s thoughts were mercifully interrupted by the sound of Claude’s voice. Glancing up she saw the younger boy had seemed to materialize beside her from nowhere. 

“I have two left feet,” Byleth lied as she forced herself to smile at the boy beside her. “I don't want to subject anyone to my horrid dancing.” Claude laughed and rested his hands on his hips, he gave her a skeptical look before speaking. 

“Bernadetta and I watched you instructing Edelgard for The White Heron Cup,” Claude reminded her. “You’re actually a fairly talented dancer when you get the chance you have to tell me where a mercenary acquired such a skill.” 

“Where is Bernadetta?” Byleth asked causing Claude to chuckle.

“I appreciate that smooth topic change,” Claude said with a wink. “So I’ll leave your mysterious past be for the moment, to answer your question I walked her back to her room. As you can imagine this isn’t exactly her scene.” 

“I can’t believe you convinced her to come in the first place,” Byleth chuckled.

“It wasn’t easy but everyone deserves to have at least one dance with their love, don't you think?” Claude asked causing Byleth to frown. “Maybe not but Bernie did thankfully.” He added when Byleth remained quiet. 

“Right, well I’ve enjoyed our chat Claude but I think I’m going to step outside,” Byleth said softly. She moved to leave but Claude grabbed her wrist to stop her. Neither noticed Edelgard glancing over them from across the room. 

“Just a moment you’re not escaping so easily,” He laughed his green eyes sparkling with mirth. “Come on I’m stealing at least one dance from you!”

“Claude I’m your teacher!” Byleth exclaimed as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

“Oh come off it!” Claude laughed. “One dance isn’t going to hurt anyone.” He promised as he swept Byleth up in his arms. Blushing she relented but didn’t let Claude win so easily. Though he was the man, Byleth took the leading position and began to twirl him around the dance floor causing the archer to howl with laughter. 

Soon enough everyone’s attention was pulled to the middle of the dance floor as they watched the most popular professor and head of house waltz around the room. Though hundreds of eyes were on them, Byleth felt the only two that mattered burning into the back of her head. As the song came to an end Byleth and Claude parted bowing to one another as thundering applause took hold of the room. 

“May I leave now?” Byleth asked. Claude Bowed to her once more before speaking.

“You’ve more than earned your freedom.”

-

“It would be most inappropriate for a teacher to dance with one of her students, let alone one she’s intimate with,” Edelgard’s impression of Byleth pulled the older woman out of her self pitying thoughts. “The moment I take you out on the dance floor everyone will know something is going on between us, it’s hard enough to not slip up as it is.” Byleth frowned as she turned around.

“Ah I see you’re speaking to me again,” Byleth said crossing her arms over her chest. “And what an honor that the first words the Imperial Princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Throne speaks to me in over three days is a subpar impression.” 

“Imitation is the best form of flattery no matter what level,” Edelgard said returning back to her own voice. “However, for what it’s worth that was a good impression.” 

“I’m surprised to see you here Edelgard.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not,” Byleth admitted perhaps far too quickly. “Why did you follow me up here?”

“Because you clearly wanted me to,” Edelgard said causing Byleth to scowl. “_ She’s reading me like a book.” _

“_That’s what you love about her idiot,” _Sothis reminded Byleth.

“It looked like you enjoyed your dance with Claude,” Edelgard said coldly, breaking the tense silence growing between them.

“I did and you certainly seemed to enjoy dancing with oh let’s see everyone else in the monastery,” Byleth shot back. She wasn’t sure what reaction she was expecting from her lover but a sharp slap across the face was not one of them.

“What the hell was that for?!” Byleth shouted taking a step away from her girlfriend as she cradled her offended cheek.

“I don’t like what you were implying,” Edelgard said in that gentle tone Byleth didn’t like, at least when it was directed at her. It was the one she used when she was moments away from striking an enemy down. Byleth scowled but remained silent, she had no good counter so instead, she turned away and slinked over to the railing of the balcony to lean against it. A moment later she heard Edelgard moving to stand by her side. 

“That was out of line,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“I was out of line as well,” Byleth said gently. “I’m sorry to.” Leaning forward Edelgard placed a soft kiss on the darkening red spot growing on Byleth’s cheek. 

“I don’t want this place to be a bad memory,” Edelgard whispered. Byleth scrunched her brows together and turned to look at her girlfriend. 

“What do you mean? The monastery?”

“No silly, the Goddess Tower. I don’t want it to be a bad memory for us, this place was special to my parents and I was hoping it could be special to us as well.”

“Why was this place special to your parents?” 

“It’s where they first met and fell in love,” Edelgard looked out over the balcony as she spoke, a faraway look filling her eyes. “As the story goes it was love at first sight, I'm not sure how true that part of the story is but I do believe they were each others first love and it all began here.”

“That's lovely.” A beat passed. “Not as exciting and dangerous as our love story but lovely in a tame type of way.”

“Byleth!” Edelgard scolded gently smacking the older woman’s stomach. “It’s not a competition! And at least their relationship was public.” 

“And ours will be one day to,” Byleth promised her laughter dying down as she spoke. “And when that day comes I’ll take you to a thousand balls and dance with you a thousand waltz's and I’ll be able to claim you in front of everyone.” Edelgard smiled and felt herself melt at her professor's words.

“Byleth…” Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Byleth’s. The older woman wrapped her arms around Edelgard and held her closely, giving Edelgard’s bottom lip a light nip before deepening the kiss between them. They kissed for a few moments before Edelgard rested her hands on Byleth’s chest and pushed her lover away. 

“That was very romantic but sometimes I worry that our relationship will never grow past this,” Edelgard whispered. Byleth frowned as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Edelgard's. The fact that Edelgard didn’t think their relationship would ever progress past what it was now honestly saddened her and made her stomach twist painfully with guilt. 

“I understand your fear,” Byleth whispered and truly she did, being in a secretive relationship did not always foster feelings of security. “But trust me I truly intend to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would allow me to.” Byleth picked her right hand off of Edelgard’s waist and took her hand in her own. She intertwined their fingers together tightly before speaking again. 

“I feel like our fates are interlocked with one another. Since the day we met in Remire Village I’ve always felt that for better or worse the path we walk on is the same.” Edelgard’s eyes shone as she stared up at Byleth. 

“Does that mean that no matter what you intend to be by my side always?” 

“It does,” Byleth promised. Edelgard reached forward with her free hand and clasped it against the back of Byleth’s neck pulling her into a loving kiss. 

“I love you,” Edelgard whispered as she nudged her nose against Byleth’s.

“And I love you,” smiling Edelgard kissed Byleth again. The next few minutes were filled with long, slow kisses while they held each other close. Eventually, though Edelgard pulled away and smiled up at her lover.

“We should head back to the ball,” she sounded giddy as she spoke. “I can’t keep you all to myself after all.”

“That’s exactly what you can do,” Byleth laughed. “There’s no one I would rather spend the rest of my night with.” Edelgard beamed at her professor's words and Byleth nodded her head towards the doorway.

“Come on, let’s go to my room and waltz,” Byleth said with a wink. “Sideways.” She added wiggling her eyebrows in case Edelgard hadn’t been clear on her meaning. Edelgard laughed and shook her head.

“How can your lack of charisma be your most charming trait?” Edelgard asked following Byleth off of the balcony. “You’re such a paradox and don't think it’s escaped my notice that once again I’ve told you something meaningful about myself without you revealing anything in turn.” 

“I have you know that Claude called me smooth earlier,” Byleth said slipping her hand in Edelgard as she tugged her along. “And besides you know just as much about my past as I do. I’m as much as a mystery to myself as I am to you.”

“That’s not even close to being true!” Edelgard exclaimed with a wide smile. “And believe me Claude was teasing you if anything.” 

“Well I was smooth enough to get you to fall in love with me,” Byleth pointed out. To that Edelgard had to concede.


End file.
